Dog
} |name = Dog |image = Dog image.png |px = 270px |affiliation = Mabari, The Warden |class = Warrior |skills = War Dog |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins The Darkspawn Chronicles Witch Hunt Heroes of Dragon Age }} "Dog" is the default name of a male mabari war hound, a potential (and unquestionably faithful) companion to the Warden. He is a full party member, counting as a warrior with a unique talent tree and exclusive equipment. He also has party banter, occasional moments of "dialogue", a scavenging function, and a landmark interactive feature. Background Dogs are an essential part of Ferelden culture, and no dog is more prized than a mabari. The breed is as old as myth, said to have been bred from the wolves who served the legendary hero Dane. Involvement Dragon Age: Origins }} Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening Following the Battle of Denerim, Dog was sent to the Denerim kennels to help replenish the diminished number of mabari hounds. Though he was absent from The Warden's side during the Amaranthine Conflict, he fathered several litters of puppies during this time and returned to his master's side shortly after. }} Witch Hunt When The Warden-Commander sets off on a mission to locate Morrigan, Dog accompanies them. When they finally locate Morrigan at The Nest, Dog happily runs up to meet her. }} Darkspawn Chronicles Initial statistics Attributes Relative attribute weightings on auto-level Talents Dog has exclusive access to the War Dog talent tree. On the console editions of the game, it can also access warrior talents. In Witch Hunt, Dog can also learn Second Wind, Peon's Plight, Grievous Insult and Massacre. Dog starts with 2 talent points already assigned to and , and gains an additional point every 3 levels: 3, 6, 9, 12, 15, 18. Tactics Dog can also sense 'stealthed' enemies (such as Genlock rogues) at fairly close range. The stealth is not counteracted, but there is 'in-game notification' in the form of an angry growl. In any case, only a mage has any significant response options (such as inscribing a Glyph of Repulsion to repel an initial melee attack). Specific tactics can be assigned to Dog, similar to the Warden and companions. Dog starts with 2 'tactics slots' at level 1, and gains additional slot at levels: 3, 6, 10, 15, 20, 25, and 30. Equipment Dog has two slots for equipment, taking the place of conventional weapons or armor: * Collar * Kaddis (or "warpaint") Both types can provide defensive or offensive bonuses. There are twelve warpaints and nine collars available in Dragon Age: Origins. An additional collar and warpaint are available with Return to Ostagar. The Protective Cone, available with the Feastday Gifts and Pranks DLC, can also be equipped as a collar. Finding items Dog can be asked "Do you see anything interesting?" almost everywhere outside of camp (though not while he is injured). In most areas he will have a random chance to return with either a minor item from the generic treasure list (such as Elfroot), or one of a limited number of unique items: (Codex: Books & Songs) , , , , There are also area-specific items he can dig up: - at Lake Calenhad Docks - in the Deep Roads (all over, but definitely a 100% drop rate early in the Dead Trenches). - around the Brecilian Forest and Dalish Camp Assorted gemstones - at the Mountain Top Landmark explorations :see Codex entry: Mabari Dominance Throughout Ferelden are several objects labeled Landmark (usually "Landmark tree" but there are a few exceptions). These objects may have a sparkling aura, much like . When a landmark is selected without Dog in the party, it has no effect. If Dog is in the party, but is not the one to select the landmark, a message hints at his interest. When a landmark is 'marked' by Dog, Mabari Dominance is activated, providing him with bonuses of , , and . The effect remains active while Dog is in the area, at any distance from the landmark. However, it is not applied inside buildings, even if they are within or adjacent to the landmark's location. (e.g. inside Redcliffe Castle, The Spoiled Princess, Dane's Refuge, etc.) After Dog leaves an area where a landmark has been activated, Mabari Dominance should automatically reactivate when he returns to that location. Landmarks Dragon Age: Origins: * Brecilian Forest - A tree between the Grand Oak and the haunted camp. * Dalish Camp - A tent. * Denerim Market - An overturned cart (during The Battle of Denerim). * East Brecilian Forest - The Mad Hermit's tent. * Elven Alienage - The Vhenadahl * Lake Calenhad Docks - An overturned boat on the shore. * Lothering - A tree on a small rise northeast of the windmill. * Redcliffe - A tree next to the windmill. * Redcliffe Castle Courtyard - A small tree near the ground-floor door. }} Witch Hunt: * Cadash Thaig - A stone at the base of a large statue, on a landing between two bridges near the thaig's entrance. * Dragonbone Wastes - A skull south of the entrance. * Elven Ruins - A corpse near the entrance. * Mage Tower Basement - An artifact located near a notable statue. Gifts Naturally, Dog likes bones. However, his approval starts at the cap of +100 and cannot be lowered by any means. Gifting him the Stick from Feastday Gifts will increase his dexterity attribute by +6 (matching the maximum approval-based attribute increase that other companions can receive). The Protective Cone from Feastday Pranks can be given to him as a prank (and equipped for comic effect or 'style'). }} Quotes * Sten: (Snarls.) * Dog: (Growls angrily.) * Sten: (Lets out a terrifying roar.) * Dog: (Barks angrily and lunges at Sten.) * Sten: "You are a true warrior, and worthy of respect." * Dog: (Barks excitedly.) * Morrigan: "Does this mean we are going to have this mangy beast follow us around? Wonderful." * Alistair: (Adoringly) "He's not mangy!" * Morrigan: "I know it was you rooting in my pack, mongrel." * Dog: (Innocent whine) * Morrigan: "Who else? Alistair? He's a likely suspect, I admit, but no." * Dog: (Bows head shamefully) * Morrigan: "I notice you avoided the hemlock." * Dog: (Happy bark!) * Morrigan: "Yes, yes, very clever. Next time I will disguise it more carefully." * Dog: (Sad eyes) * Morrigan: "Do not even try it! I would not give you a biscuit had I one." * Dog: (Sadder eyes) * Morrigan: "Oh... very well. But tell no one!" * Shale: I am watching you, dog. Do you know how many of your kind urinated on me in that village? And all I could do is stand there and watch, helpless. If I see one of those legs of yours lift so much as an inch in my direction -- pow! * Dog: (Confused whine!) * Shale: I am glad we have this understanding. At least your kind can be reasoned with... unlike those damned feathered fiends! (If Dog is chosen as the Warden's champion to duel Loghain) * Loghain: "Will you face me yourself, or have you a champion?" * Warden: "My mabari will be my champion." * Dog: (Happy bark!) * Arl Eamon: "Ah, Warden... No. I'm afraid we can't leave the fate of all Ferelden up to your dog. Anyone with a leftover ham bone could buy his allegiance. Choose someone else." * Finn: Dog! What do you call that which covers a tree?" * Dog: (Bark!) * Ariane: (Sigh) Notes * 1.05 There is a bug where you get the message, "Dog has brought you an item!", but you will receive nothing in your inventory. If you get that message but no item icon on the lower left corner of the screen, you will receive no item. * The Human Noble has the earliest access to found items, as any of the non-area-specific ones can be found within Castle Cousland. Piece of Wood is of particular interest, as it could be of use to the Circle mage who joins the new Warden at the foot of the Tower of Ishal. * Unlike regular companions, Dog always has a full, maxed out approval rating with the Warden, and this will never change. * The recruitment quest is still available to human nobles, but will not result in a second Dog. * While spattered with blood, one can ask Dog: "Can you do something about this gory mess?" Dog will happily bark and clean the blood from The Warden and is slightly healed for doing so. * A long-standing joke among certain regulars of the official Origins forum is that Dog's "official" name is really Rabbit (which was used as an example name by Mary Kirby), and he is still occasionally referred to as such. * Dog is referenced in a Penny Arcade comic in which the character, speaking in a comically irreverent modern slang, informs a NPC that he's named his dog Barkspawn. * Dog also appears as "Barkspawn" in Heroes of Dragon Age and The Darkspawn Chronicles . * If you speak to Dog while he has an injury, he will whine instead of his usual greeting, and you will be able to either comfort him, saying, "You've done well", or scold him for "being a baby". Still, his Approval can't be altered for better or worse. * Dog cannot utilize Injury Kits and thus must either use a Mabari Crunch or be returned to the Party Camp to be healed. * Under the influence of Flaming Weapons or a similar spell, Dog will be given the visual effect on his entire body. * While most characters suffer decreased movement speed when in combat, Dog speeds up slightly. * Despite the characters and the codex are using masculine pronouns when addressing or referring to Dog, Dog has no visible genitalia. Gallery Dog_Blurb.png|Dog blurb from Dragon Age: Origins''Original page unavailable. Image found at http://www.videogamesblogger.com/2009/10/04/dragon-age-origins-characters-list.htm BarkspawnHoDA.png|Tier progression of Barkspawn in ''Heroes of Dragon Age DA Keep dog cured-it detail.jpg|Artwork from Dragon Age Keep See also References de:Hund es:Perro del Guarda Gris Category:Creatures Category:Dragon Age: Origins creatures Category:Witch Hunt creatures Category:Dragon Age: Origins companions Category:Notable animals